An Unwilling Puppet
by madwriter223
Summary: -Kink Meme- Sif gave Loki a truth potion, because of reasons. Problem is, that was a truth potion made for Asgardians. It works completely different on Jotunns. And no one noticed a thing. WARNINGS for mind control.


**An Unwilling Puppet**

Odin rapped Gungnir against the floor once, and the court quieted.

"Loki Silvertongue." He said, his voice booming across the Hall. "Your crimes across Three of the Nine Realms are great and terrible. You have brought much suffering and destruction with your selfish acts, and you shall be punished accordingly. You have acted as a monster would, and though I had hope raising you as an Aesir would change your nature, it appears I have been mistaken. For your crimes, I sentence you to-"

"Allfather, may I ask a question?" A bold voice interrupted the King, and everyone turned to stare at Hogun the Grim.

The Allfather frowned, but nodded his permission.

"What you just said, does that mean that Loki is not Aesir?"

Odin was silent for a moment, then shook his head. "No. Loki is of Jotunheim."

A murmur of outrage fell across the Hall, but another rap of Gungnir silenced the voices. "I found Loki after the Great Battle, and took pity upon him. I adopted him into the Royal Family, and made him a Prince. But it appears a monster will always be a monster."

Hogun looked at the bound Prince, then turned to his companions. "How would that potion work on a Jotunn?"

Odin blinked. "What potion?"

"It was only meant as a jest, my King." Fandral hastened to explain. "We fed Loki a harmless truth potion, because we thought he was acting... more shifty than usual. But it was only a little potion, my Lord. Harmless, we swear."

"Who made this potion?" Odin demanded with a scowl.

"I did." Sif took a step forward. "As magic is womanly art, I thought myself best suited to make it."

"Magic is womanly art, but only the skilled should brew potions." Frigga pointed out, looking reproachfully at her.

Odin ignored them and instead stalked over to Loki. He used the tip of his Royal Staff to lift Loki's chin, then leaned down to stare deeply into Loki's eyes.

"No." He murmured after a moment, though his voice easily carried all over the Hall. "No, this is not Loki's mind. Not completely. Someone has a hold on him." He paused and looked deeper. "I see dark desires and selfish wants. But not of Loki's mind nor heart."

Gungnir glowed softly and a thin string appeared linking Sif's and Loki's heads.

"It were your desires guiding his actions." Odin decreed, glaring fiercely at Sif. "You have corrupted his mind and soul. It was your heart that caused the destruction dealt by Loki's hands."

"We have an antidote!" Volstagg yelled, sounding desperate. "Sif brewed an antidote! It's easy to fix."

"After the mockery she made of her first potion, I would not allow Loki near another of her concoctions. EIR!"

The Chief Healer stepped forward, and lifted a small vial. "My Lord, this is a mind-potion from Vanaheim. It is said to break any and all magical holds."

Odin nodded at her, and Thor immediately unbuckled the gag. He helped force his snarling brother's jaws open, and the Healer poured the potion down the bound Prince's throat. Loki coughed and spit, but he swallowed at least half of it, and Eir stepped away.

A moment passed, then two, then Loki stiffened in Thor's hold, letting out a cry of pain. As the court watched, the still visible link between the Lady Sif and Prince Loki broke, diminished into nothingness.

Odin then turned his attention on Sif. "You're hatred of the Jotunn is well known, so I understand you guiding my son to almost destroy them all. But explain yourself, Lady Sif. What slight did the Midgardians deal you that you desired their destruction also?"

Sif shook her head. "I know not, my King." She looked to Thor, hoping for some help, but the thunderer was busy releasing his brother from his chains. "Perhaps that wasn't a desire of mine."

"Oh, it definitely was." Loki said as he climbed back to his feet.

"Brother?" Thor sounded worried, his hands hovering over Loki's battered body.

"In case you recall, I was present inside my body the entire time. I know full well which desires fueled which actions."

"Then speak, Loki." Odin commanded.

The second Prince looked at Sif, and smiled cruelly at her. "She desires the Lady Jane Foster dead."

"My Jane?" Thor asked, then looked at his dear friend. "But why? What has My Jane done to you?"

"It wasn't what Jane did to her. It was what Jane did to you, Thor."

"What do you mean?"

"The dear Lady Sif desires to be Queen. Or, more precisely, she desires to be _your_ Queen, Thor. She desires and craves your affections, but she never received them. So she would content herself with destroying the one you eagerly bestowed your love upon instead."

Thor blinked at his brother, then turned to Sif. "Lady Sif, is this true."

She clenched her teeth and said nothing.

Odin gestured to the guard. "Arrest the Lady Sif. She will be trialled with the crimes she committed through Loki, as well as treason against both my sons."

Loki chose that moment to speak. "Father. What you said, about me being a monster."

"My son-"

"No. You are right. I am a Jotunn, therefore a monster." Loki smiled viciously. "I will not _sully_ your Golden Realm with my presence any longer. Perhaps I shall go and join the other monsters of Jotunheim, if they will have me. Because I desire the companionship of Aesir no longer."

With that said, Loki turned on his heel and stalked out of the Hall, his head held high and expression hard.

And Sif wondered if perhaps she still had some hold over him, because that was exactly what she had always wanted of Loki. For him to disappear.

.

.

.

.

.

**Written for a Kink Meme prompt:**

Shortly before Thor's coronation, Sif and the Warriors Three noticed that Loki was being ...shiftier than usual. As a well intentioned practical joke - and to make sure Loki wasn't intending to drop confetti/do something else silly during the coronation - they decided to feed him a harmless truth potion.

Sif - because magic was more a womanly thing - therefore 'took an interest' in magic and was the one who made the potion. Amazingly they suceeded in dosing Loki wihtout him noticing it. They also made an antidote, because they did not intend to keep him speaking only truth for too long (it was, after all, a well meant joke).

Unfortunately, what to Aesir biology was a simple and harmless truth potion was to Jotunn biology something else entirely. The potion Loki unwittingly took forged a mental link - although not a noticeable one - and made Loki a puppet for Sif's darkest, or more accurately most suppressed, desires. When mixed with Loki's own severe emotional upset, this is a recipy for disaster.

The thing is: Sif didn't know this until Loki's post-Avengers trial, when Odin, Frigga and everyone else who knew anything about Jotunn biology became extremely alarmed when someone mentioned the potion (probably assuming alound that his being the wrong species was responsible for its faliure).

The truth also alarms a lot of people because while the idea of Sif wanting to be a hero and wanting to kill Jotunns made some degree of sense, Sif wanting to destroy or conquer Midgard does not.

Loki, once given an antidote and in control of himself once more, actually does understand it - even if Sif doesn't - because he's been playing host to all her most suppressed desires and feelings. Loki, therefore, is the only one who knows that the fury against Midgard is a form of Sif's deep-buried jealousy toward Jane Foster ...for having won Thor's love so easily when Sif had struggled for it for centuries without sucess.

**tl:dr;** Because Aesir and Jotun biology is different, when Sif slipped Loki a truth potion, it didn't have the expected result. Instead Loki became a puppet for the most dark and suppressed desires of Sif - although no one knew this - and that resulted in Loki's attempt to a) destroy Jotunheim and be hailed as a hero and b) damage Midgard, because of Sif's jealousy toward Jane. The fact that Loki also had his own issues didn't help.


End file.
